You Dirve Me Crazy
by softballgurl9203
Summary: Ava O’Malley and Sirius Black have always had this sort of lovehate relationship, the love part coming form the fact that they were so similar and most of the time good friends, the hate part coming form the fact that their best friends Lily Evans and Jam


12

You Drive Me Crazy

Disclaimer- I don not own Harry Potter: (

_Italics are thoughts _

One –Shot

Summary- Ava O'Malley and Sirius Black have always had this sort of love-hate relationship, the love part coming form the fact that they were so similar and most of the time good friends, the hate part coming form the fact that their best friends Lily Evans and James Potter hated each other with a burning passion, or so it seemed. As I said their relationship has always been and always will be made up of love and hate. Well, we'll see how long that lasts.

A.N. This is sort of a companion piece to Everything Is Eventual

**There is A Fine Line Between Love and Hate** **–**

**Prologue:**

You see, Ava O'Malley was one of the most stunning girls at Hogwarts with her Irish and Hispanic roots; she is about 5 foot 7, she has lightly tanned, slightly freckled skin, silky black hair that almost reached down to her butt and almond shaped dark blue eyes that seemed to sparkle when she was happy, a killer body form being a Chaser alongside James on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and when she smiled it lit up a room (well at least according to the inner most thoughts of Sirius Black), Sirius Black on the other hand was one of the most sought after boys Hogwarts has ever seen, he has smooth and glossy black hair that was normally swept across his forehead, he has a strong muscled build for playing beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and topping out at about 6 foot 2 he was a charmer to say the least and loved to cause trouble with is fellow Marauders . And somehow these two ended up falling in love with each other.

**5****th**** Year**

"Sirius stop-giggle- bugging – giggle- me!" Ava said as she scooted away form him on the couch and tried to concentrate on her Potions essay that Old Sluggy had assigned two weeks ago and Ava had decided that the last day before it was do was the best time to write it

"Ah, O'Malley you know you like it" he said as he tickled her

"No, I promise I don't" she said as she put the essay down on the couch forgotten as she grabbed both if his wrists and said very calmly

"Sirius I really have to finish this essay, I do not need to give Sluggy another reason to give me detention" she said with worried look etched across her stunning face. "Fine O'Malley ill leave you to your boring essay" he said "I know when I'm not wanted" he said dramatically as he made his way up to boys stair cases

"Drama Queen" Ava mumbled under her breath

"I heard that" he called form the stairs

She rolled her eyes and said to herself "That boy drives me crazy" getting back to her essay with a brilliant smile gracing her face.

**6****th**** Year**

"That was one killer practice" Ava said as she as Sirius trudged back up to the castle in the mud because it had rained all through practice and had just ceased then.

"Yeah I think Jamesie boy is trying to kill us" he responded as he shook his hair making tiny droplets fly everywhere

"Thanks Sirius" Ava said as she wiped away the water from her forehead

"No problem love" he said with a huge grin

"Well if it isn't the blood traitor and the half breed slut" a cold malicious voice said form a few yards in front of them

"Ah bugger off Lestrange" Ava spat as she tilted her head to the side

"Ah she's feisty, just your type Black filthy blood and great in the sack" Lestrange hissed

"Pertrificious Totalus" Sirius mumbled with his eyes blazing, but Lestrange brushed off the spell quickly with a blocking spell at this point Ava and Sirius both had their wands pointed at him

"Is that the best you can do Black" Lestrange chuckled a dry and humorless laugh

"Not even bloody close" Sirius said

"Stupefy" Ava said as Lestrange looked at her with a slight smile

"Its going to take a lot more than that my dear, Sectursempra" (A.N. oh my lord I just butchered that spell, anyone who knows how to spell it just drop me a line and I will fix it, thankies) Lestrange hissed and a large gash appeared on Ava's forehead, she swayed slightly the loss of blood making her dizzy and lightheaded

"You fuckin' bastard" Sirius yelled as Ava passed out and Sirius caught her before her head hit the ground

"Stupefy" Sirius said catching Lestrange completely off guard and the boy fell to the ground and then he cast a spell that made boils appear all over Lestrange's body along with a itching spell and levitated him over the Great Lake took the stunning spell off of him and dropped him into the middle of the lake, after that he ran back over to Ava and picked her up effortlessly carried her up to the hospital wing

**- In the Hospital Wing** -

"Madam Humphrey" Sirius said to the nurse "My friend has been hurt and she needs some help" he said and the nurse Madam Humphrey (later known as Madam Pomfrey) rushed over to Sirius and said "Place the girl on this bed here, what happened Mr. Black?" she questioned looking at the boys worried expression as he looked at the young girl he had just placed on the bed

"There was an accident, is she going to be ok" he asked and alarmed look on his face

"Well if you would let me examine her…" the nurse said as she grabbed a bunch of potions form the shelf and pressed them to her gash effectively stopping the bleeding and Madam Humphrey bandaged her up

"Yes Mr. Black, Miss O'Malley will be fine" the nurse said with a soft smile and an internal grin as Sirius face flooded with relief " I've given her a sleeping drought, so she wont awake for several hours so it would be best if you…" the nurse started but Sirius interrupted her

"Madam Humphrey, could I stay with her please just until she wakes up, I need to be sure that she's ok" he said

"Now Mr. Black I don't think that is a good idea…" she started again but Sirius interrupted her for the second time that evening

"Madam Humphrey, have you ever had the feeling that if a person that you care for is in some sort of trouble or pain you have to be near them and make sure you do all in your power to make sure they are safe , and you cant do anything else until you know that the person is ok, well that is how I feel about this girl right here and I am just asking you to let me stay so that I can make sure that she is safe and out of harms way in every way imaginable " he said desperately looking at her with pleading eyes

She paused, "You may stay Mr. Black" she said softly smiling at the handsome and usually confident boy in front of her who just gave her probably one of the most embarrassing speeches he has ever given in his life in order to stay near this girl, how in the world could she say no to that, so she gave him a nod and walked into her bedchamber.

**The Next Day – Waking Up In the Infirmary-**

The room was bright and sunshine was pouring into the windows as Ava squinted and blinked trying to get her vision to return to normal

"Where am I" she wondered aloud

"You're in the hospital wing love" said a soft throaty voice to her right, she turned to get a look at the person who had spoken to catch a glimpse of Sirius Black yawning and smiling at her

"Why am I in the Hospital Wing?" she questioned concerned if there was anything drastically worn with her

"That bastard Lestrange gave you a nasty cut on you head and you passed out so I figured it would be a good idea to get you some medical attention" he said looking slightly angry but still smiling

"Oh, well thanks Sirius" she said

"Oh good you awake Miss O'Malley, here just take a dose of this here potion in a few hours and you all set to go" Madam Humphrey said while smiling at the Ava and Sirius knowingly and handed Ava the vile and scampered off to tend to other patients. Sirius and Ava looked at each other shrugged and started making their way back to the Common Room

**In the Common Room**

"Sirius" Ava said as she was two steps up the stairwell to the girl's dormitories

"Yeah" he said while turning around and she kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him

"Thanks again" she said while walking briskly up the stairwell and he smiled goofily and said under his breath " That girls drives me crazy" and he walked up the stairs and fell onto his bed with a huge grin on his face.

**7****th**** Year**

"Ahh I can't believe this is the last time we'll be as Hogwarts for Christmas" Ava said as she and Sirius walked towards the Common Room after there last class of the day Astronomy, at about ten o'clock

"Yeah its a bit bitter sweet if you ask me," Sirius said as he slung an arm around Ava's shoulders as the walked down the corridor "I mean don't get me wrong I love Hogwarts its just its going to be nice to get out into the world and explore a bit you know" he said and looked down at her and saw that she was biting her lip something he notices she only did when she was nervous

"What's wrong love?" he questioned concerned that she was distressed about something

"Nothing, I'm just going to miss this place is all" she said with a sigh

"Well let's make the most of the time we have left here eh'" he suggested with a grin

"What did you have in mind?" she asked curiously

"Come on I'll show you" he said as he led her down the corridor and through a secret passage way that led to a huge portrait with a bowl of fruit and he tickled the pear and to Ava's surprise the pear giggled and the portrait swung open and reveled the kitchens with many house elves bustling around carrying out tasks in order to be ready for breakfast the next morning

"Woah, why did I not know about this" Ava's said slightly shocked

"Its Hogwarts best kept secret" he responded while grinning and grabbing two pieces of cake from the magically refrigerated cabinet

"Mhm, you read my mind" she said as she took a bite of the cake

"I'm pretty good at that" he mumbled while eating so it came out a bit muffled

"Yea, you are" Ava said and then she looked around and saw that the house elves were no where to be found

"Where did the elves go?" she questioned slightly alarmed

"I don't know maybe they went to get some sleep" he said casually

"Yea that's not a bad idea" she muttered in between a yawn and a smile

"Yea you look kind of tired" he said with a grin

_**Ava's Thoughts **_

"_Oh man he is so adorable when he does that…and those eyes, there stunning, oh and the way he always seems to make me laugh even when I don't feel like smiling … Arg! I shouldn't do this to myself he doesn't feel that way about me_

_**Sirius's Thoughts **_

"_oh man this girl is making me crazy look at that smile and ugh that habit with the biting of her lip …I wonder if shed let me bite her lip … Ahh Sirius stop that, bad dog she is just a friend and if you want to keep her in your life you shouldn't do anything about these feelings…oh yea right I'm head over heels for this girl…Alright Sirius calm yourself down, I have to get over her … oh yea right like that's going to happen_

**Later That Night**

They walked back to the common room in silence, both thinking about the person standing next to them when they got back to the common room they both said their goodnights solemnly but at the last second Ava decided that she was going to see once and for all if Sirius liked her the way everyone thought he did and she turned around on the stairs and ran down them said

"Sirius , look I need to talk to you about something…and its really important…Oh screw this" and then she reached up grabbed him by his loose tie and kissed him firmly on the mouth and he reacted by grabbing her around the waist and kissing her back , his tongue started to explore her mouth and she let out a gasp as her arms went around his neck and he picked her up and placed her on the back of the couch and her legs wrapped around his waist, as his hands moved south and rested on he lower back and her bum, meanwhile her hands traveled up and down his upper body and finally landed back on his shoulders and then he broke off form her mouth and there foreheads touched and they both breathed heavily and she whispered

"I love you"

"I love you to Ava" and she smiled as he trailed butterfly kisses down her neck and landed on her collar bone and she shivered "You drive me crazy" he mumbled into her shoulder

"The feelings mutual love" she said as she grinned and kissed him again

_Fin_

A.N. tell me what you think. review please : )


End file.
